Phantom Hawk Gundam
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Hawk has faced and won his first battle. But Oz has captured him, determined to discover the secretes to the Gundams Hawk is torotured endlessly. Can him and his Gundam escape alive or will Oz discover the secretes behind the Gundams. Chap. 8 up RR
1. Friends reunited and seperated

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing charactures, I do own Hawk, Terr, and Ty. And the Rats

************************************************************************

The carnival music echoed throughout the colony. People from all over it where making their way too enjoy the entertainment provided by the traveling circus. While others traveled in groups towards the entrance one lonely figure made his way down the street alone. On his back he carried a pack and hanging on his back strapped around his shoulders was a guitar, inscribed on the guitar was a picture of a Hawk, which represented his name, Hawk. A black colored bandanna was tied around his head hidden underneath his blonde hair. A chain was hooked around his left wrist. This one chain symbolized the group the boy belonged too though only those members of the group knew this. Walking by his side a rough looking black and tan dog. When Hawk reached the carnival area his dark colored eyes scanned the scene. A small empty patch was perfect. Taking off his hat he boy set it on the ground and the dog quickly picked it up Hawk put his pack on the ground and stepped on the strap. Standing there the boy began playing the guitar. People walked by and people stopped too listen. He played all sorts of music. After a little while the dog carried the boys hat around too the crowd. When Hawk ceased playing the dog returned to his side and the crowd began fading.

                   "Wonder how much we made today boy?" Hawk said too the dog.

 He sat down on the ground and began counting the money in the hat. There was never a whole lot but for him it was plenty. "Not bad not bad at all. By the looks of this we wont have to pocket today" He said petting the dog, who wagged his tail. "And as soon as I find Ty and Terr we can head to the Boss and deposited this into the pot."

A crowd began too form near the entrance too the tents. Hawk waited until the crowd had all entered the tent, before he himself snuck too the entrance. He was able too see everything from there and still be able too make a quick getaway. He was constantly dodging soldiers and police. Who for reasons the boy did know where very keen on catching him. At only fourteen and being hunted by soldiers, Hawk never stayed in one place very long. Hawk had often thought about the idea of joining the circus, he knew he could make some more money and possibly not have too worry about a place too sleep for the night. But Hawk liked too wander, not stay connected too one place. In 9 years he had lived on 6 different Colonies. Suddenly Hawk felt a hand grab his shoulder and yank him back.

                   "Hey" said an older boy's voice. "What do you think your doing? 

Hawk yanked his shoulder and looked up at the boy. Tall with large green pants, a white shirt and suspenders. The boy looked down at Hawk.

                   "Watching a show you got a problem with that?"

                   "No" The boy put his hand down, Hawk looked at it suspiciously at first then took it, allowing the older boy too pull him too his feet. "You'd better watch yourself kid it isn't safe too wander alone."

                   "If I wanted your advice I'd ask for it!" Hawk said pushing his way into the tent. He stood as close too the exit as he could. Looking around the stands he saw OZ soldiers standing up in the highest part, too a normal person they would have appeared too be doing what everyone else was enjoying the show. But Hawk had had enough encounters with OZ Soldiers too know they where there too find someone. And Hawk knew that he'd better not draw any attention upon himself, especially if they where indeed looking for him. "I'm not gonna make it easy for those jerks too find me." Hawk mumbled under his breath. 

The dog came up behind him and nudged his hand a little.

                   "Yea we should get outta here, but I wanna watch a little of the show first." Hawk said scratching the mutt behind the ears. Suddenly someone grabbed Hawk by the collar of his shirt. And yanked him too his feet.

                   "What the hell?" Hawk said turning around. A gruff looking man was glaring at him.

                   "Did you pay too watch the show?" he asked.

                   "Maybe" Hawk said as innocent as he could. "Did you?"

                   "Where your folks boy?"

                   "None of your damn business" Hawk said.

The man gave Hawk a good shake.

                   "You answer a question when you're asked!"

Hawk heard a low growling noise. The dog paced towards the man growling and showing its teeth.

                   "I'm gonna turn you into the authorities you street rat!" 

Hawk struggled too get lose. But he couldn't get out of the hold the man had on his shirt.

                   "Lemme go let go!" Hawk said. He glanced up into the stands, the soldiers noticing the commotion where making their way through the crowd towards them. Suddenly without warning the dog leaped at the man and latched onto his ankle. Screaming in pain the man dropped Hawk and began shaking his leg trying too pry the dog off. Hawk swung his bag on his back and threw his guitar onto his shoulder.

                   "Come on boy!" He said and began running as fast as he could darting people in his way. He looked behind him the soldiers weren't far behind but his dog was right by his side. Running into the city, Hawk slipped into an alley and jumped through an open window. He reached through the window and pulled the dog in.

                   "Damn that was too close for comfort." He whispered.

                   "FREEZE!" A voice called through. Hawk jumped and tried too dash through the window. "Don't move or I will shoot!" The room flooded with light and Hawk looked towards the doorway. Standing there was a girl and a boy.

                   "Damn, ya ever see anybody jump that high?" The boy said grinning.

                   "Tyler!" Hawk said glaring. "Where the hell have you been?"

                   "Me and Terr have been travlin around. Lookin for you mostly. And taken a few jobs."

Hawk grinned. 14-year-old Tyler was his best friend. Tyler's twin sister Terrine smiled and waved at Hawk. Hawk sat down on a trunk.

                   "We where hoping you'd fall in here." Terrine said.

                   "Hawk they've got bounty hunters out looking for you! What the hell did you do?" Ty asked

Hawk shrugged.

                   "Dunno been dodging them since I got separated from you guys." He stared at Terr, he had a huge crush on her, but could never get up enough gut too tell her. She looked up and caught his eyes, and he quickly averted them.

                   "Whose your friend?" Ty asked looking at the dog.

                   "Found 'em about a year ago. Bunch of kids where beating the shit outta him."

                   "He's sweet" Terr said crouching down near him.

                   "Saved me back at that circus, thought the soldiers where gonna get me for sure."

                   "Hawk we're heading too a new colony start fresh, this one knows us too well. Besides Rock sent us a message too meet the gang on colony 12"

                   "Ya I suspect its bout time I took outta here too." He looked at Tyler

                   "So you have no idea why you're the new hunting game?"

                   "No clue what's so ever. Those idiots have been following me every where, I cant shake them."

                   "We where hoping too run into you, you wanna head with us?"

                   "Sure, could always use a new place too reek terror on." 

They all laughed.

                   "Hey Hawk ya hear about them Gundams?" Ty asked

                   "No what happened?"

                   "There was a battle near that new colony, took out 3 OZ mobile suits." 

                   "Which Gundam?" Hawk asked interested, he thought the Gundam where awesome. His plan was when he was old enough he'd join the war and hopefully fly a Gundam.

                   "Number 2"

Hawk had the highest respect for the Gundam Pilots.

Suddenly there was crash as the window broke. A container fell into the room and smoke began puffing out of it. 

                   "Sleeping gas! Shit!" Hawk shouted, "Cover your mouth and nose!" He saw Terr and Ty running out towards another window on the other side of the room. Ty pushed Terr up through the window then pushed the dog up. He pulled himself up

                   "Come on Hawk lets go!" Ty shouted

Hawk was right behind them when he remembered he had forgotten his guitar. 

                   "Terr take the dog I'll catch up I gotta get my guitar"

                   "Hawk are you crazy, forget the guitar!"

But Hawk would never forget his guitar, it meant more too him then any other object he carried with him. He pulled his shirt up too cover his mouth and nose. Crawling Hawk found his guitar, soldiers where climbing in through the window he had come through. He crawled back towards the window. Reaching up Hawk grasped Ty's hand he tried too climb up through window but somebody grabbed his ankle, no matter how hard he pulled Hawk couldn't shake them lose. He could feel the sleep gas over taking him. He was losing consciousness. The person holding his ankle gave one hard yank and Hawk was pulled from the window, he fought too stay awake. Swinging his fists around trying too land a punch on his captures.

                   "This kid isn't going down!" he heard someone shout

                   "Knock him out!" another voice said. Both voices where muffled and hard too understand. In the dim light Hawk could see the outline of soldiers wearing gas masks.

                   "Lemme go!" Hawk shouted 

Suddenly there was a flash of light, Hawk felt sharp pain on the back of his head and it all went black.

************************************************************************

Now its your turn, I would really appreciate some feedback. NO FLAMES.


	2. OZ

Disclaimer: like I've said I don't own the Gundams, the piolets or the idea behind Gundam wing, I do own, Hawk, Terr, Ty, and Ben

************************************************************************

Hawk blinked and looked around. He was sitting in a van, and he recognized it as a prison transportation van. Hawk was sitting up his feet shackled and attached too the floor of the van. His hands where cuffed behind him. 

Hawk grinned, _primitive_ he thought _very primitive_. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, Hawk grinned even wider when he discovered his captors hadn't checked his pockets. If they had they hadn't done it very well. Carefully Hawk brought out a pin, he found the lock and began picking at it. The cuffs unlocked easily. _Either I'm getting good at this or they're just getting too sloppy_. Hawk thought. Once his hands where free, Hawk moved his attention too his feet. These where a bit harder, the lock on these where just a little too big for a normal pin. In order too unlock these, Hawk knew he would need his pick set. But none of it was around. Nothing including his guitar. _Damn it _Hawk thought. Quietly he tried too pick the lock with the pin, but it didn't work. After a few failed attempts, and a bloody hand. Hawk gave up. He looked around the windowless van, a wave of nausea swept over him. Hawk leaned against the steel side of the van and breathed deep. _Have got too get out of here, before we get wherever it is their taking me_. Suddenly he felt the van stop. Slipping the pin into his bandanna so that it wouldn't be detected Hawk sat there hands crossed across his chest. Just waiting for them too open the door. A clicking noise told him the doors where being unlocked. And sure enough seconds later, the doors opened, reveling 2 unarmed OZ soldiers and 10-15 more standing behind them guns aimed. Hawk rolled his eyes and put his hands up he grinned smugly at the soldiers who snarled.

"Damn how the hell did he get out of those shackles, they're supposed to be completely escape proof." One of the guards said. "Lets go!" He climbed into the van and removed the part of the shackles that was attached too the floor. He then yanked Hawk too his feet holding the chain connected too Hawks ankles. "Lets go I said!"

"Shut your flap I heard the first time, you son of a-" Hawk started too say, when one of the soldiers hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. 

"You keep your thieving mouth shut!" Another soldier said. 

Hawk felt blood dripping down his face. He was so tempted too fight back, but looking at the guns kind of figured fighting a group of armed soldiers would kind of be suicide. A soldier who by appearances didn't look much older then Hawk himself, forced Hawk's arms behind his back where they where once again cuffed. 

"You break out of those again and I will shoot you," the teen hissed into his ear.

"You come near me again and I will break your neck!" Hawk hissed back.

The teen stepped back like he believed Hawk. And Hawk was tempted too laugh, _what an idiot, not like I can do anything like this_. Another soldier stepped forward and reattached the chain too the cuffs behind Hawk's back. A soldier on each arm they led him inside a large building and down a long corridor. Hawk looked around as they walked; there were OZ soldiers all around him, and with the thought that he'd be dead before he reached the exit, kept Hawk from struggling or trying too break free. They walked through a set of large heavy doors and led Hawk too one of the chairs and set him down in it and took their posts on either side of him. Hawk looked up, in front of him was long line of judicial benches. Hawk suddenly felt something he hadn't felt since he was younger, Hawk felt afraid very afraid of what was going to happen too him. A line of men in black robes entered through a door and sat down in seats behind a bench. One of the men stood up and stared hard at Hawk.

"State your name boy." He commanded.

Hawk glared and refused too say anything.

"Name!" another man said.

"I reserve the right too remain silent!" Hawk said grinning.

"Whatever boy. We will disclose your name eventually." The man took a file out and laid it on the table. He stared down at Hawk and read over the paper inside the file. "You've had a busy life haven't you boy?"

Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"Since you are technically still a minor we cannot imprison you." Another man said. "We can however give you two choices. The first being the obvious you being still a minor be sent too the Juvenal Detainment Center on Colony 124, there you remain until your 18th birthday. If your record has remained clean then you will be free. However the 2nd option seems much more appropriate for you, considering the fact this is not your first offense." 

Hawk grinned 

"I try," he said under his breath. His guard buddy smacked him hard upside the head.

"It has been decided that perhaps you should go into training and become an OZ soldier. There you will train under General Hart. This is not a vacation do not think that the minute you get there you will be operating a Mobile Suit, or even be within 200 miles of a MS factory. We hope that by capturing you Street Rats we can reeducate you too be fine soldiers."

"And if I was to refuse?"

"Boy you don't have a choice here." The man cleared his throat "So it is decreed so it is done!" he stamped the file. 

The guards lifted Hawk too his feet.

"You shall stay in our containment cell until OZ officials come too collect you in the morning."

Hawk was thrown into a small cell. With his hands cuffed behind him and his feet shackled together there wasn't much Hawk could do besides lay down on the bed and close his eyes. Trying too piece together what had happened too him. Hours passed, Hawk knew he had too figure out how too get out of this, if he was going to join the war it would be for the colonies and for freedom. Not for control. Footsteps shuffling outside his cell popped Hawk's eyes open. He held his breath and listened.

"I have special permission too speak with the boy"

"And just who are you?"

"That is none of your concern lieutenant. I once again show you my papers giving me a full hour too speak with the boy, now either you open that door and let me inside or I will get the governors down here."

"Fine an hour is all you get."

The door opened and a tall man walked in. Hawk squinted in the darkened room. The man took a chair and sat next too the cot that Hawk was laying on.

"Hawk?" the man asked.

Hawk was shocked this man knew his name. Hawk was positive this wasn't Rock, his boss. Rock only used code names when speaking too his Rats when in public. Rock was in charge of every part of their thieving operation. He trained new rats, controlled the daily income, punished those who disobeyed him, and kept his gang from being caught by the authorities. Rock had been the one too take Hawk under his wing and train him too be a Rat. What Rock hadn't expected but was extremely thrilled about, was the fact that Hawk turned out too be the best thief of the gang he was better then Rock himself and was better then any of the other thieves who had been in the job 50 years or more. Hawk looked up and studied the man's face. The man was slightly younger then Rock, who was in his late 50s. Possibly this man was in his late 30s early 40s. 

"If you are Hawk just answer me." 

Hawk still refused too answer. 

"Well then if you aren't Hawk, then this doesn't belong too you."

Hawk looked up, the man held his guitar.

"What do you want with me?" Hawk answered.

"Not here, just please tell me, are you Hawk?"

Hawk began thinking.

"Ya maybe,"

The man smiled.

"Good now that we got that out of the way." He stood up and reached into his pocket. Hawk jumped back a bit, thinking the man was pulling out a gun. Instead he pulled out a phone. "Yes, yes everything is set? Thank you, yes please inform the guard that I am taking the boy into my custody." He snapped the phone shut. And met Hawk's suspicious glare.

"Who are you and where the hell are you taking me?" 

The man looked at him seriously 

"I'll explain everything once we are on my ship." He walked towards the door. When he looked back Hawk had not moved. "Unless of course you want too stay here and become an OZ solider dying for a cause you do not believe in."

Despite his better judgment, Hawk stood up and followed the man. 

"Guard!" 

A guard's face appeared through a slot in the door.

"Your ready too leave already?"

"Yes and I have special permission too take the boy."

"Yes I received the message." The guard looked Hawk over "would you prefer a escort?"

The man shook his head,

"No I do not think that will be necessary."

The guard opened the cell door. And Hawk was met with bright lights. He blinked and shifted his head away. The long hours in the darkness then the sudden reentrance too bright lights was blinding him. 

"If you would be so kind sir, please remove the shackles." The man commanded. 

"Sir this boy, he's a Rat, he's not too be trusted."

The man chuckled

"I'm sure if the boy would have wanted too escape, as a Rat he would have escaped a long time ago as he has had plenty of opportunities. And we would not be having this argument. Now as I asked you before, remove the shackles." 

The guards looked ready too argue but decided against it. He took a key off his belt and unlocked the cuffs around Hawk's ankles and the ones around his wrists.   
"Just remember sir, you where warned."

"Yes thank you," the man said.

Hawk rubbed his wrist with his other hand, the cuffs had cut into his wrists and they where bleeding slightly he adjusted the chain the symbol of the Rats, Rock had told every Mouse as they graduated his school too become Rats that the chain that they where being presented was their diploma. They should never take it off as long as they remained a Rat. The man put his hand on Hawk's shoulder and guided him down the long corridor. A sign over a doorway told Hawk that they where heading towards a shuttle. Inside the small ship Hawk sat down in the co pilots seat, while the man sat in the pilots seat.

"Please prepare for release of ship, code 424, departing from Colony 32, government offices." A voice said. Hawk gripped the seat until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. He closed his eyes tightly and kept them that way until they where in space. Hawk opened his eyes, he saw the man punching in codes and pressing different buttons. Then there was silence.

"I'll keep her in autopilot until we reach the station." The man said breaking the silence.

Hawk looked out the window at all the stars, normally he never got too see them, because when he traveled too new colonies, he was stowing away in the cargo hold of transport ships.

"Wow" Hawk said admiringly, the stars where more beautiful from this view then from the colonies. 

"I never officially introduced myself. I'm sure you've got many questions for me," the man said facing Hawk. "My name is Shepard, Dr. Benjamin Shepard. But you may call me Ben if you wish." He put his hand out.

Hawk started at it and shook it.

"Hawk"

"I figured that much." Ben said.

Hawk opened his mouth too ask a question.

"-Your wondering why I freed you from prison? And where I am taking you?" 

Hawk closed his mouth and nodded 

"Ya"

"Well before I answer those questions, may I ask you one?"

Hawk nodded

"How much do you remember of your father?" Ben asked.

Hawk looked away from Ben.

"Not a whole lot, died when I was 4 maybe 5 years old."

Ben nodded.

"Well, you may not believe this, and I really wouldn't blame you if you didn't." Ben cleared his throat "I knew your father."

Hawk stared at Ben in shock

"You knew my dad?"

A sad look washed over Ben's face.

"Not only did I know him, but your father was one of my best friends. I worked along side him,"

"Doing what?" Hawk ventured too ask.

"You will soon see." Ben said, "As your fathers friend I was asked by him too ensure that you received your inheritance."

"My inheritance?" Hawk inquired.

"Yes, in my possession is the only thing your father had left." Ben looked over at Hawk "it was his dream for you too receive it." Ben sighed and looked away removing the autopilot "I only wish it could have been sooner." 


	3. Phantom Hawk

Disclaimer: I own Hawk, Terr, Ty, Rock, Ben, and Phantom. Everythin else belongs to the creators of Gundam Wing.

************************************************************************

Hours later the ship approached a station; Ben guided the ship into the hatch and landed it gently. 

                   "Come" Ben, said gesturing for Hawk to follow. 

As they climbed down the stairs of the ship, they where swarmed by people.

                   "Master Hawk"

                   "Master Hawk you've returned too us."

                   "We've worried about you since your disappearance sir." They where saying. Crowding around Hawk shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Hawk didn't know what too say he just smiled and nodded. Ben waved his hand nodded, he held Hawk's arm and guided him away from the crowd down a corridor.

                   "Ben" Hawk said "Ben who where those people, and why did they keep calling me Master? And Sir?"

                   "Your father was an important man, very important. He worked hard too achieve his goals. Making many friends and allies along the way. Those people knew your father very well and you also."

                   "I don't know them," Hawk pointed out following Ben trying too keep up with his long strides.

                   "You will, you many you don't remember but they remember you. You where only young when your father was killed. I don't expect you too remember everything." Ben stopped and faced Hawk "everything about your father, its faded and unclear isn't it?"

Hawk nodded

                   "Yes, I've tried I've tried so hard just too remember him a little. But every time I get close it just fades away."

                   "Yes" Ben said. He continued walking then stopped in front of a door. "Do you remember even a tiny bit, your father working on a special project?"

Hawk shook his head.

                   "No"

Ben nodded. He pressed a button on the control panel besides the door it slide open too a dark room. 

                   "Hawk I was not your fathers only close friend." Ben smiled "There was one individual he trusted even more then me and you are about too meet him." He stood too a wall and pressed another button. The entire room filled with lights. Hawk could see they where standing on a platform. And standing eyelevel with them was. A Gundam. Hawk stared in shock.

                   "My father, he, he, he owned a Gundam?" Hawk sputtered

                   "Owned, befriended, rebuilt, and operated." Ben said, "This Gundam was your fathers closest friend. Before he died, he made me promise that if anything was too happen too him. I would take care you and teach you too fly it. So you could continue what he started." Ben put his hand on Hawk's shoulder "but you disappeared right after we got news of your fathers death. No one not one of us could find you it was like you had disappeared out of space. We had friends of your father, enlist under different names, into OZ, we hoped that they would spot you and bring you home. However every time someone got close too talking too you and explaining too you who they where, you'd disappear again." Ben smiled "now that we've finally found you, I can finally introduce you." Ben gestured too the Gundam. "Hawk, this is your Mobile Suit Gundam Phantom Hawk."

Hawk grinned up looking the Gundam over, he had dreamed of this, he knew this was his destiny too fly a Gundam; too fight for the Colonies Freedom.

                   "Hawk er, we have done all the repairs on the outside of Phantom, however no one can do the repairs inside."

                   "How come?" Hawk asked.

                   "Well your father actually we blame a mix between your father and the Gundam itself. No one except your father was able too enter the Gundam, he was the only one the Gundam would permit inside. Its as if Phantom has a mind of his own. And we feel that Phantom knows that your father is gone, and we believe that it will only let you inside."

                   "But its just a Mobile Suit, how can it tell the difference how can it know." Hawk asked staring at Phantom.

Ben shrugged

                   "That is one of the mysteries that may never be solved." Ben smiled "if you would like you may try entering Phantom."

                   "How"

                   "Well your father always talked too Phantom, like it was a real friend."

                   "Talk too a machine?"

                   "Too your father Phantom was more then a machine or a weapon of war. It was a best friend a comrade in war."

Hawk understood

                   "Ph-Ph-Phantom?" Hawk stammered.

Suddenly the Gundam burst into life a whirring sound echoed through the room and lights began glowing from Phantom's face. It moved and looked down at Hawk. 

Ben was right, this is more then a machine, this is almost human.

                   "Phantom this is Jack's son. Hawk!" Ben called too Phantom.

It looked down at Ben then looked back at Hawk. It appeared too be studying him.

                   "He-he-hello" Hawk said stumbling.

                   "Ask him too open the pilot control, lets see if he'll let you. Then we will know if it is true or not."

Hawk nodded and swallowed nervously.

                   "Phantom. Please open the pilots control!" 

There was more whirling noises and the hatch opened slowly. Phantoms gigantic hand lifted up and was gently placed at Hawk's feet. 

Hawk grinned and looked at Ben who nodded smiling. Giving a nod Hawk jumped on too Phantom's outstretched hand. The Gundam waited a few moments before lifting up again and coming too rest in front of the open hatch.

                   "Now what?" Hawk called from high above the floor.

                   "Go inside!" Ben's small figure said.

Hawk gulped once again and stepped inside the Gundam. Though he had never entered a Gundam Hawk suddenly knew what too do what to say how to operate Phantom Hawk.

                   "Phantom ignitionate full body motion." Hawk didn't even have too move the control sticks. Phantom moved according too his voice commands. When Hawk tried to use the controls they worked moving Phantoms arms but Hawk realized he had much more control of Phantom with his voice alone. It was as if Hawk had always been a pilot. Hawk looked around the Gundam it was just his dreams, as far back as Hawk could remember he had dreams about Gundams, in the dreams he'd be sitting inside the Gundam getting a visual of every inch of the pilots control. 

                   "Phantom flip on the communication telescreen." Hawk commanded, "Commence visual with our main base."

A telescreen flashed on. And Ben's face filled the screen.

                   "How does everything look?" Ben asked

                   "Fine, its weird its like I know what to do what I'm supposed too say with out knowing how I know."

                   "Hawk you know what that means right?"

                   "Er that Phantom's helping me out?"

                   "That and it also means you're a natural pilot, meaning you where destined too be a Gundam Pilot."

Hawk grinned.

                   "This is wonderful, I was supposed to teach you all about flying the Gundam but I may only need too teach you battle tactics."

Hawk shrugged he really didn't think that any lessons would have an effect; Phantom seemed to know what to do and when to do it.

************************************************************************

So now on with the other important stuff, I would really appreciate your comments. No flames please kind criticism and improvement idea are welcome. 


	4. A letter from a lost father

Disclaimer: I own Phantom Hawk, Hawk, and Ben. Everything else is property of the people who own Gundam Wing. Please Read and Review!!

************************************************************************

Ben however soon realized that Hawk and Phantom would need no lessons in battle tactics. By the next day, Hawk had memorized all of Phantoms weaponries, all of Phantoms battle maneuvers, and knew how OZ Mobile Suits fought.

                   "OK Hawk, I want to do one final test." Ben said later the next day.

 The trust between Phantom and Hawk surprised even Ben who had seen Phantom and Hawk's father Jack working together Hawk's trust of Phantom surpassed even his fathers. Hawk was hanging upside down off of Phantom's outstretched hand doing sit-ups. 

                   "Kay I'm coming." Hawk answered he swung himself back up into Phantom's palm. "Phantom lower me down to the pilots hatch." Phantom obeyed and lowered the boy down so the hand was level to the open hatch. Hawk jumped off of the hand and into the hatch and climbed into his pilots seat. "Lock into communication with base!" Hawk said "Roger Ben all set for command."

Ben's face appeared in the communication telescreen.

                   "Hawk you've learned each of Phantom's weaponries, the Stunners, the buster cannon rifle, and the beam scythe. But you have not seen the Beam scythe in action it is not like the second Gundam, Deathscythe. Phantoms is similar yet different. Bring out the beams scythe's." Ben said.

Hawk nodded.

                   "Phantom you heard Ben, discharge scythe staff!" Phantoms hatch closed, and the large hands reached behind the Gundam and brought out a long staff it held the staff out in front of the Gundam for all to see holding it vertical. "Extract thermal beam scythes! Top!" a bright green beam emerged from the top of the staff the energy in the beam could be heard cackling and sizzling. "Bottom now!" at Hawk's command another bright green beam emerged from the bottom of the pole.

                   "Ok Hawk I'm closing all doors leading in here, and closing the protective barrier. Phantom's staff can be spun at speeds of 200,000 knots that is the fastest it will go. Any faster then that and Phantom may lose control of it. A speed of what will create the thermal shield protecting the Gundam and yourself?" Ben asked quizzing Hawk. 

Hawk thought for a moment he had studied everything Ben had given him on Phantom.

                   "A speed of 300 knots will suffice too create the barrier shield, no weak points are in the shield when staff is spun at this speed. A speed of 765 knots is fastest the shield should be spun when protecting the front of the Gundam only. A speed of 900 is best for attacks all around Phantom and when the staff must be spun encircling the entire Gundam creating an entire body shield." Hawk said.

Ben smiled.

                   "Couldn't have said it better myself you young Hawk are ready to see Phantom's thermal beam scythe in action."

                   "Yes sir!" Hawk said saluting. He pressed the switches and held the control tight. "Phantom bring Beam scythe into spinning motion. Speed 100 knots!"

Phantom presented the staff. Then began spinning it slowly at first but soon it became so fast the two individual beams seemed as one. Hawk stared at the beams eyes wide; he felt chills traveling up and down his spine. This felt right this felt more right then being a rat had felt. He was a Gundam Pilot just like his father.

After Ben and the other scientists had checked made sure all of Phantom's weaponries where in working order, Hawk sat inside Phantom imagining himself fighting off Mobile suits and being a hero. A blinking light caught Hawk's attention; he looked up and saw a blue button was blinking. 

                   "Wonder what that does?" Hawk said aloud "hey Phantom if I press this button your not going to self-destruct are you?" he asked jokingly. Swallowing Hawk reached up and pressed the button; the Gundam began making noises and Hawk prepared himself to jump out. When suddenly Hawk felt something land in his lap. When he opened his eyes it was a metal box. He cautiously opened the box inside was an envelope addressed to him. Hawk tore open the envelope and read the letter inside.

                                      'Hawk, if your reading this letter then it means you have made friends with Phantom. He is possible the best friend you will ever encounter. Phantom is trained and ready whenever you are to finish what I began. The colonies will have their freedom if not in my lifetime then in yours. Take care of Phantom and he will take care of you. Ben will receive any missions for you and give them to you. Inside this box is the other thing I can leave with you besides Phantom, take care of both of them, with them you'll be ready, you can call yourself a Gundam Pilot.

                                                                                      Dad'

Hawk sighed and lifted the papers inside the box underneath all the paper, wrapped carefully was a pair of goggles. Hawk grinned and slipped them over his head and rested them on his forehead. Taking the letter Hawk folded it and slipped it in his vest pocket. His father was right he was ready. Ready to fight.

************************************************************************

Now then its your turn can you pretty please review? I would so appreciate it. Thanks a lot. *bows* Sharpsnout 


	5. Lets kick some Oz ass

Disclaimer: If you don't know who I don't own by now something is wrong. Phantom, Hawk, Terr, Ben, their mine.

Ty: excuse me I really wish you'd stop forgetting me!

And this thing belong to me, everything else belongs to the creators of Gundam Wing

And thanks for the reviews from Chara and Connor Wolf. Thank you very much *bows*

************************************************************************

Hawk waited until Ben was sent too earth for a conference. He knew he wouldn't think Hawk was quite ready to take on OZ, but Hawk had a anger and a fight growing inside him, and if he didn't do something soon he was going to go crazy. That night, Hawk quietly got out of Bed and got dressed. He grabbed his fathers goggles and slipped them on over his bandana tied tightly around his head. The jingling from his chain caught the boys attention, was he still a Rat even if he was fighting as a Gundam Pilot? Hawk held his wrist up to his face the chain dangling in front of his eyes.

                   "No I'm still a Rat, nothing is gonna change that, I'm just a rat with a Gundam." Hawk said as loudly as he dared. Picking up his shoes, Hawk slipped quietly out into the corridor and headed to Phantom. Sitting inside the Gundam, Hawk buckled himself in and lowered his goggles. "Phantom start ignition. Full body throttle." He typed in the code and the hatch opening the ship to space opened without a hitch. "Ok buddy lets do this. Bring up tracker on screen, locate Oz suits." On the screen, a scanner scanned the galaxy locating Hawk's intended target.

                   "Locked on target Oz Mobile Suits. Distance 66 miles, estimated time of travel 10 minutes." The computer said Hawk stared at the screen, 9 mobile suits 

                   "And looks like there might be a Gundam fighting them, this is good we can go in there with the element of surprise." Hawk concluded. "Cake." He said "Ok Phantom lets blow this roost!" Guiding Phantom Hawk made sure the section of space they where headed too was completely locked on, the last thing he needed was to get lost in space. As they neared the fight, Hawk could see that it wasn't just one Gundam on 8 it was 14 Mobile suits on two Gundams. "Well that aint a fair fight." Hawk said grinning "Well Phantom its now or never." And with that Hawk took a hold of Phantoms controls flicked on the power gages and the weaponry systems, and uttered four words he had been waiting to utter "Lets go for it!" With full speed, Phantom charged into the battle. At first the mobile suits seemed stunned this only lasted for about two seconds before they launched a total assault on the new Gundam. Eight of the 14 attacked.  Hawk was ready for this, "Phantom engage staff, eject thermal beam top…bottom." Hawk watched as Phantom reached too its back and pulled out the gigantic staff on his voice commands alone, the green thermal beam ejected from both the top and the bottom of the staff. Bring staff into spinning motion, 100 knots!" Hawk shouted the suits were getting closer; he had to get the staff up too at least 765. Hawk watched the speed increase faster and faster. The mobile suits began firing on the Gundam, soon the area around the Gundam and the 8 mobile suits became encased in dust and debris it was impossible to see what was happening within the dust. Hawk closed his eyes hoping and begging that Phantom's shield was up to the correct speed to protect itself if it was then the ammo from the attacking suits would simply be deflected off the shield and retract back to their source. If not the two of them where going to die. 

Duo Maxwell sat in Deathscythe watching the assault on the new Gundam._ What the hell is he doing Duo thought their gonna kill him if he doesn't get out of there_. He wanted to help the pilot but couldn't move, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The green beam was spinning so fast the two beams appeared as one and the debris made it impossible to figure out who was winning and who was losing. Whoever this guy is, Duo thought he's either really brave or really stupid.

************************************************************************

Ok I know kinda short chapter, but I'm really enjoying this building suspense thing. So please review. No flames, danke


	6. Oz stiiiiiiiiikes!

Disclaimer: Holy crap…long time no update on this huh? Wooooow….See a friend just got the ENTIRE boxset for GW and Sharpsnout has watched all and is so happy to see Duo goodness again that I had to start writing my GW fic again…Anyways…Now that I have started this again I hope you all enjoy this! Oh ya…I own Hawk and everyone else you don't recognize outside of this fic…Ahem I claim Duo! *blinks* I probably just signed myself up for a mobbing didn't I?....Oi…oh well…heh…

Clear Shadow: I will need the Ty back eventually… I really hate to take him from you but he's a necessary for later on in the story…

            Later!

                   Well it was a long time waitin for but here it is CHAPTER 7 "Oz strikes!"

                   **************************

            When the debris began to clear it was unclear who had survived the attack. The green beam scythes were the first thing that could be seen through the dust and debris. Duo stared in shock as the dust finally cleared leaving only the Gundam, none of the Oz suits where anywhere to be seen. 

            Inside Phantom, Hawk was grasping the controls so tight his knuckles were turning white he had never been so scared in his life, but looking around he grinned, they had won! Not only had they taken out the 8 that had advanced on them, but the remaining 6 had disappeared from sight and off of Phantom's tracker. 

            "Ok, shut down thermal beams," Hawk said slowly feeling tired "A. an….and B." The two beams sizzled and crackled as they disappeared back into the scythe. "Good work Phantom, we kicked their ass," he pressed three codes and Phantom slid the staff into its holster on his back. "We did it,"

            Suddenly the screen in front of him flickered on, a boy not much older then Hawk appeared on the screen. In Deathscythe Duo stared at Hawk, this kid was younger then him, he couldn't be more then 12. 

            "Hey man you ok?" he asked. Hawk was about to answer when a thought crossed his mind, he had to check Phantom's exterior; he had to make sure there wasn't any damage. Pulling his space helmet on, Hawk opened the hatch and crawled onto the platform. 

            "Phantom gimme a hand will ya?" Phantom's left hand moved and put it in front of the hatch allowing the boy to easily float onto it. "Ok lift me up a little, little more, little…ok that's good." Phantom stopped abruptly and Hawk looked around, everything looked fine at least as far as he could see, he'd have to make a more complete check back at the base. Suddenly a beeping noise erupted from inside Phantom echoing in Hawk's helmet; 

            "Warning, Warning, approaching enemy OZ Mobile suites, confirmed three Aries and three space Leo's and an OZ Mobile Suit space carrier estimated time of arrival, 10 seconds!" 

            "Shit!" Hawk said, he didn't have time too do anything as Phantom was nailed with a missile, the Gundam sprang into life and closed its fists a bit wrapping around Hawk shielding the boy from the attacks, Hawk saw out of the corner of his eyes soldiers exiting Mobil suits coming towards them, he was losing consciousness and losing it pretty damn quickly, he could barley see Phantom clearly "Ph…Phantom..." He said weakly "clo…close and lock pilot hatch, do…do not let anyone inside 'cept me, and only if I…I call out my fathers name, got it pal? No matter what, happens do…do not let anyone inside the controls, no matter what happens to me, don't let them in…" and that was the last thing Hawk remembered.

                         *************

            When he finally did resume consciousness, he had no idea where he was, or what he was doing there. He was in small cell, his wrists where shackled together much better then the soldiers had back on the colony. Whoever had captured him, was good, he had too give them that. His head hurt like a bitch and Hawk was finding it hard to focus on things far away.

            After a few failed attempts Hawk managed to pull himself into a sitting position, taking a few deep breaths, he slowly began too remember what had happened. Him and Phantom, they had fought OZ Mobil Suits and they had won. 

            Then what the hell was he doing here. _Oh ya_, Hawk thought _we got attacked and they must've caught us_, Hawk's eyes went wide, what if OZ had gotten Phantom as well. They'd use him to build their own Gundam then everything everyone had been fightin for would be all for nothing. 

            "SHIT!" Hawk exclaimed, how could he have been so careless, this was all his fault, if he hadn't been so hotheaded and determined to fight they wouldn't have been there and they wouldn't have gotten caught. He should've listened too Ben, who was gonna kill him if he ever got out of this. 

            Suddenly the door on the other side of the room slid opened and a woman dressed in an OZ Commander uniform, large round glasses, her hair in buns, and a very pissed expression on her face entered. She looked down at Hawk her arms folded across her chest, two OZ soldiers entered behind her standing on either side of her. Hawk swallowed nervously,

            "Well young man, you're the reason that 8 of the militaries mobile suits were destroyed?" she asked in a tone that would make you not want to cross her. Hawk kept his mouth shut, he wasn't sayin a word to OZ. "Excuse me I believe I asked you a question." Hawk refused to look at her, the woman nodded and one of the soldiers walked over and forced Hawk to his feet, 

            "On your feet kid, Colonel Une asked you a question!" he said holding Hawk's arm tight. Hawk continued to stare off behind this Colonel Une as if he hadn't heard a word any of them had said, he wasn't gonna acknowledge her and he WASN'T gonna answer her damn question. 

            The soldier stood behind Hawk holding both his arms tight, the other soldier walked over and nailed Hawk in the stomach with a hard punch. Hawk fell over gasping for air as pain shot through his body, he coughed a little as the soldier straightened him up and the other one nailed him again harder this time. Hawk coughed again and spat out blood. 

            "This can stop boy, just tell us how to get into your Gundam," Hawk took a deep breath trying to recompose himself; he swallowed again and stared back out at the wall behind her. He wasn't gonna tell them what they wanted to know, he'd rather die then give up Phantom, or the colonies freedom. The soldier nailed him in the face with another punch, Hawk felt blood pouring out of his nose and the second punch brought more blood in his mouth. "Is that mobile suit worth all the pain your experiencing young man? Just tell us what we want to know and it will all cease." 

            Three more punches to his face and four more to his stomach followed this, still Hawk refused to speak, he was now being held up by the soldier, he couldn't stand on his own, every cough brought up more blood and he could feel himself drifting in and out of conscious. He wasn't gonna last much longer if they kept this up he was gonna die at this rate.

            "Colonel, if we keep this up we're going to kill him," She shot a glare at the soldier holding him,

            "Did I ask for you opinion?" she hissed then paused for a moment "fine, we'll leave our young friend here to think about his options." With that solider holding him let go of his arms and Hawk hit the floor hard, unable too support his own weight. He bit his tender lip, and wiped the blood from his face with his hands still cuffed together, every move was agony every breath brought pain careening throughout his body. 

            He closed his eyes and pictured in his mind the gang, Rock, Ty, Gin, Klan, and…Terr, he missed them Terr especially. He wondered if he would ever see her again, if he would ever be able too finally tell her he loved her, and his father, the father he couldn't remember who had entrusted him with Phantom, he had lost Phantom to OZ, he had managed to destroy his fathers dream of freedom for the colonies. Eventually he knew OZ would figure out how to get into Phantom, and when they did it spelt disaster for the Colonies,

            "I'm sorry," he mumbled softly "I'm so so…sorry for everything," and for the first time that he could remember, Hawk cried and fell asleep on the cold, hard floor of his cell crying softly to himself, ashamed to be crying, ashamed that he had screwed up so bad, and ashamed that he was responsible for the colonies defeat.

                        **********

            In the main control room, overlooking the hanger where the Gundam stood, Lady Une stood staring at Phantom her arms crossed.

            "Ma'am we are still having no luck gaining entrance too the Gundam's controls" A soldier said standing behind her saluting "the system seems too have a very advanced security system, which leads us too believe that only the pilot will be allowed access into the Gundam."

            "Are you telling me that, a child is the only one who can get into the cockpit?" Lady Une hissed 

            "We believe so, we've stopped trying to get anywhere near the Gundam, we've already had 10 sent to the infirmary with severe burns,"

            "Excuse me?"

            "Every time someone goes near that thing it electrifies them at first it was just going near the hatch, now no one can get near the Gundam itself, I've never seen such security measures on a mobile suit."

            "That is because this isn't your average Mobile Suit, these Gundam's are extremely advanced." She looked at the three soldiers hurriedly typing on the control panels. "What about you three, do we have any idea who the pilot is?"

            "No ma'am, he had no idenfication on him, the only hint we have is the Gundam, and the goggles he was wearing,"

            "Goggles?"

            "Yes the goggles have the initials J.M. marked into the band, we're still not sure if those are his initials," Colonel Une stood near them, her arms across her chest still baring the same pissed look she'd had with Hawk. 

            "That is all we have?!" she said loudly, the soldiers winced and looked at one another panicky.

            "Well there is this chain ma'am, there are reports in the colonies of a gang of thieves who bare this same chain, its possible he's one of them and stole the Gundam from its true pilot. We're checking judiciary record data bases too see if we get a match on the boy, if he's apart of that gang and has a record we'll find him." 

            "Good," Colonel Une pressed a button and a monitor brought up an image of Hawk passed out in his cell. "I'm sure when he started this he thought it was game, now he's seeing what fighting really means."

                                    *****

            Deep asleep, Hawk dreamed, he dreamed of his childhood and of his father. How things where before his father was killed; things he didn't remember.

                                    _*Dream Sequence*     _

_            "Jack, we've almost completed the finishing touches on the beam scythes."_

_            "You know what, just for the hell of it why don't we install another beam to the bottom, facing the opposite direction of the top, create a two ended scythe, you know keep Phantom here unique,"_

_            "You know, that might work, not only could the scythe be used offensively but defensively as well, if the scythe was spun at a high enough speed it could create an impenetrable shield  that could ricochet enemy fire at ease. You know what…I'm gonna put it in, I'll bring up the schematics, this could be interesting," _

_            "You go for it Ben," the voices, they sounded so familiar yet so strange. Slowly he began to see the scene he was hearing. A younger Ben was standing on a walkway; behind him was Phantom, not quite complete. Watching on proudly was another young man, who looked exactly like Hawk; this was his father Jack, _

_            "Daddy?" Hawk looked sharply at the owner of the voice, it was himself three maybe four years old. The boy walked over to his father and held his arms up_

_            "Hey there's my little man!" Jack said he reached down and picked him up. Hawk pointed at Phantom reaching out towards the massive Gundam, "yup that's Phantom someday son you're gonna pilot him too, we'll all teach you, me, Ben, Rich, Louis, and Phantom, he'll be your best teacher," Ben came up behind Jack and patted his friend on his shoulders._

_            "Its hard to be its almost finished, seems like it was only yesterday I first found out about Operation Meteor from Dr. G. Finding Phantom was fortunate wasn't it Jack?"_

_            "Yes it was, considering the fact the original pilot was planning on using the Gundam against Earth and the colonies in order too obtain total dominance, ya I'd say it was fortunate, finding Phantom when we did saved a lot of lives." _

_            "Phamom" Hawk said stretching his fingers towards the Gundam _

_            "You know Jack, you may not be the one too pilot Phantom, by the looks of things, Hawk's getting quite attached too him,"_

_            "I hope that freedom comes long before he is old enough too pilot Phantom, with out the use of war to obtain it,"_

_            "I don't know, Hawk was born to fly this Gundam, its obvious he's destined too fly Phantom Hawk, after all Hawk is Phantom's namesake isn't he?"_

_            "I wouldn't have it any other way, Hawk's got the spirit of a Gundam pilot in him, he's only 3 yet he has a warrior soul; look at him, look in his eyes Ben, they're totally focused on Phantom and nothing else." Jack held Hawk at arms length and stared into his son's eyes "what do you say Hawk? You want too fly Phantom? Fight for the colonies freedom?" Hawk smiled happily stretching his arms towards the Gundam eyes alive and sparkling with excitement_

_            "Phamom Hawk!" he exclaimed "wanna fly Phamom Hawk!" Jack and Ben looked at him and began laughing_

_            "I couldn't have said it better myself," Jack said hugging Hawk close to him "my son the Gundam Pilot,"_

_                                    *End Dream*_

            "Wake up kid!" a rough voice jarred Hawk from his deep sleep; he sat up slowly and allowed his eyes too focus on the figures standing above him. It was the same soldiers from before. Great, Hawk thought feeling a wave of pain shoot through his stomach remembering the pain from his previous encounter, _back for round two guys? So soon? It's like you guys don't have a life outside of bein that ladies minions,_ He thought, A foot connected with his stomach. Hawk yelped and hit the ground again gasping for air, he hadn't been ready for a kick to the stomach. "On your feet!" the soldier shouted and grabbed Hawk by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his feet. 

            "Now you gonna tell us how to get into the Gundam?" the soldier in front of him asked. Again Hawk took a deep breath and refused to acknowledge the soldier's presence refused to answer their questions. 

            "Damn kid," the soldier holding him up said "just go for it," Hawk braced himself and tried to block out the pain he felt, he coughed and tasted blood in his mouth, he spat it out aiming for the soldiers shoes, but he was so weak that he easily missed. 

            Again this went on until Hawk felt like he was on the verge of death, he wouldn't be able to take many more daily beatings like this. 

            The soldier nailed him once more directly in the stomach and the one holding him dropped him to the ground,

            "Kid just give up the Gundam, your body isn't going to be able to take much more of this and you know it." Hawk barley heard him; he lay there on the cold floor and heard only the footsteps of the soldiers leaving and the closing of the door. 

            Once they where gone, Hawk slowly and weakly climbed to his knees, walked on them into a corner and promptly threw up a good amount of blood. He coughed and gagged a little before falling back to the floor, staring up at the grey ceiling.

                                                *****

            In the control room, Colonel Une was not happy, the second attempt to beat answers out of the pilot had failed, he wasn't talking and it was getting clear that he wasn't planning on talking. 

            "Lieutenant," she said looking at her communications officer 

            "Yes ma'am" he said standing up 

            "Send word to our main base, we're bringing a prisoner there for execution." 

            "Ma'am" he said and saluted before sitting back down and sending the message.

            "We're going to execute the boy?"

            "Yes, we'll try that little tactic, see if we can loosen his vocals, he's only a child with his whole life ahead of him, he will easily crack if his life is truly threatened, then once he gives us the needed information we will carry on with the execution," The soldiers exchanged a look.

                                    *************

Oooo long Chappie…and again with the famous Sharpsnout cliffhangers! Bwhahahahahaha, will Hawk get exacuted? Will Oz get into Phantom? Will Duo come back into the story? Will I ever stop putting my homework off till the last minute? Will Ty ever stop stealin random crap? 

All to be answered soon in the next chapter! Heh…well all 'cept the me putting HW off and Ty…stealin stuff…me an' Clearshadow both know that'll never happen…So ya…PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope everyone still likes this…Really I hope you do…everythin' 'cept flames are welcome….

Oh and Clearshadow? Did I fix the grammer? If I didn't me sowwy…I tried too fix it myself…ya…going now…

                                    *bows*

                        Sharpsnout


	7. Escape and the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the Rats, Hawk, and Phantom…

Wow the last time I updated this sucker was in May…I'm horrible….

Anyways here it is hope you all enjoy this chapter its kinda long I tried to keep it short…but it was hard to end the thing nothing sounded right…but hopefully this is good.

Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The door to his cell slide open and Hawk took a deep breath preparing himself too get the shit kicked out of him again. Instead, he was dragged to his feet and dragged out of his cell. Too weak for his legs to get the message to walk, Hawk allowed himself to be dragged by the soldiers down a long corridor. He wasn't sure where they were taking him, one thing Hawk was sure of, they weren't releasing him, they walked into a MS factory, standing smack in the middle of a lot of commotion, hooked up to wiring and equipment, was,

"Phantom," Hawk muttered weakly staring at his friend. _So_ Hawk thought, _they cant figure out how to break your security codes and are gonna try and use me_. "Good luck boys," he said to the soldiers who both shot him a glare. Colonel Une approached them fast and looking even more pissed then she had last time he had seen her.

"Its so good to see you young man," she said her voice cold and cruel. "Have you changed your mind about your Gundam?" When Hawk didn't answer she stared down at him "no? Still holding out? Well maybe this will loosen your tongue, tomorrow you are going to be shipped to Colony 423, as I'm sure you are aware that is the disciplinary colony, the day after you are to be executed." Hawk's mouth dropped open, in the back of his mind he knew being executed was probable he just didn't want to believe it. "However if you give us the information we need, your life will be sparred." Hawk looked at Phantom then at Colonel Une, Oz spare his life? That was ridicules he knew Oz would never just let their enemy go just like that.

"You wanna execute me? Then go right ahead, I'll die 'fore I give up my Gundam. You all can go to hell you bastards!" Colonel Une stared at Hawk for a moment this being the first time he had spoken to her, frowning she reached forward and slapped him across the face. Hawk winced as he felt a red mark forming on his stinging cheek, but he didn't cry out,

"Go ahead," the Colonel commanded, Hawk took a deep breath and stared up at Phantom trying to block out the punches and kicks to his stomach and head. "Perhaps the Gundam will react to its pilot's peril. She said to her second in command they both watched Phantom. Blocking out the pain, Hawk kept his focus on Phantom, praying in his mind that no matter what happened Phantom wouldn't open his cockpit hatch. Hawk could see Phantom reacted to him getting beat, the Gundam moved slightly; scaring the crap out of some of the soldiers on the floor near him. But Phantom stayed true to what Hawk had said and didn't react anymore then the slight movement. That was the last thing Hawk remembered as a final blow to his stomach took the wind out of him so fast that he instantly lost consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The sound of yells and small explosions stirred Hawk from his slumber. He slowly moved and rubbed his eyes, trying to recollect what was going on. He was back in his cell, but he couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was staring up at Phantom as he received another round of beatings from Oz soldiers. He remembered the final one and he remembered his breath cut short and everything going black.

Weakly he lifted his head and looked towards the door. _What the hell is going on out there_? He thought, the sound of someone hitting the floor outside the door was followed by the door sliding open.

"Man kid they've got ya locked up pretty damn tight huh?" Hawk blinked and tried to focus on the figure standing in the doorway. The guy reached to help Hawk up and Hawk's body instantly reacted by moving away. "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to bust ya out. The names Duo," Duo gently pulled Hawk to his feet. He took a pin out from his long braid and picked the cuffs, they fell to the floor landing with a clatter. "Damn they really did a number on you huh?" Hawk nodded grasping his stomach, every breath was still agony and every time he moved it felt like a thousand knives where plunging into his abdomen. "Can you walk," Hawk nodded slightly, but when he took a step forward pain shot through his body and he nearly fell to the floor. "Guess not, come on lets get you out of here," Duo pulled Hawk's arm around his shoulders "just put all your weight on me ok?"

"'K," Hawk said taking small breaths each one a knife though his stomach. They walked through the cell door, Duo looked left then right and they hurried down the corridor to the left. They stopped at a corner and Duo put Hawk up against the wall and whipped out a gun.

"Just one sec," he said grinning, the sounds of shouts and returning fire matched Duo's fire, he reached to his belt and took off a grenade which he tossed then ducked back next to Hawk as the hall exploded with light and smoke. "We're almost outta here, just hang on ok kid?" Hawk started to nod then a panic looked crossed his face

"My…my Gundam, I gotta get it,"

"I'll come back for it, I've got a pal with a ship waitin for us,"

"No you don't understand," Hawk said wincing as more pain shot through his stomach "He'll only let me inside, the hatch will only open for me. That's how come Oz hasn't been able to get in it." Duo looked over at Hawk

"Your kiddin,"

"No I aint,"

"Look kid your in no condition to be walking, let alone piloting a Gundam, do you realize how injured you are? I can see it just by lookin at ya," Hawk nodded

"No shit," he said grasping his stomach "but I aint leavin here without Phantom."

"All right, do you know where it is?" again Hawk nodded "ok, I'll get you there, but when you get outta here follow me, me an' some friends have some questions for you."

"Ya, ya, sure whatever man." Hawk mumbled. They made their way down the corridor, and Hawk silently prayed he knew where he was going. A few times called for them to duck behind a wall as heavy artillery was fired upon them, the entire walk Hawk felt like he was going to pass out then and there, but reaching Phantom kept him from giving into his bodies protests to pass out. When they reached the factory, there stood Phantom.

"Nice Gundam," Duo said,

"Thanks," Hawk said quietly, he moved away from Duo's support and supported himself along the railing, until he stood in front of Phantom. "Phantom," he said weakly Phantom sprang to life and looked down at his pilot. "Open the hatch, its me Phantom, Hawk, Jack's son." The hatch opened, next to the platform on a table was his chain and goggles, glad to have them back he put them on. Phantom held his hand out to the platform, Hawk climbed on it still grasping his stomach.

"Hey kid don't forget you promised to follow," Hawk nodded

"No prob," he said disappearing into the cockpit. Once the hatch closed Duo headed back to his own exit. Hawk leaned into the seat and took a few deep breaths "Phantom you're gonna have to go on my voice commands, there's gonna be a ship waiting for us, head towards it," Hawk felt Phantom smash the equipment and scaffolds that where in his path. Hawk was completely relying on Phantom to get them out of there. He heard shots and explosions nailing Phantom, as he walked towards the hanger door, then Hawk heard and felt Phantom smash the door and suddenly they where floating.

When they landed inside the waiting ship, Hawk took a deep breath "k Phantom, open the hatch…" he said Phantom did as he commanded, the first thing Hawk saw was Duo and another guy the same age with blonde hair standing on a scaffold near them. "Told ya I'd follow," Hawk said to Duo, the room started spinning and Duo and the other guy began blurring together, and that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Flashback/Dream Sequence

Seven year old Hawk wandered through the streets of Colony 6, his stomach growled hungrily as he saw people buying food and other things in the crowded marketplace, he was so hungry having not eaten in days. No one paid any attention to the small dirt streaked faced, rag clothed boy, homeless and street orphans unfortunately where a common sight on the colony despite its well going economy a major portion of the colony itself was in extreme poverty.

Looking around quickly Hawk casually strolled over to one of the tables that held piles of fruit, looking around once more Hawk grabbed two apples and an orange off the table. He slowly began walking off when the vendor, noticing his lack of fruit, shouted

"Hey thief" the man was just shouting this in general however the seven year old panicked and began running, and since he was the only one running, the vendor pegged him as the thief and gave chase, Hawk managed to keep a good lead on the vendor who was much larger and unable to squeeze through the crowd as easily as the small boy. "Stop that kid he stole my merchandise!" the vendor shouted, Hawk looked back at him for a brief second and as he looked forward he saw a man standing directly in his path, unable to stop Hawk plowed into the man and hit the ground hard he held onto the fruit defiantly.

The man stood over Hawk and stared at him. He was a tall man in his late forties; he wore black jeans, black boots, a white shirt and a brown vest. His long graying hair was tied up in a pony tail. He reached down and before Hawk could move away grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Lemme go!" he said loudly

"Ah thanks sir," the vendor said coming up to them panting "thought I'd never catch the little bastard." The man looked down at Hawk, who still clutched the fruit tightly in his arms he expected a boy this young and in a situation this serious the boy would look at least a little upset, even crying. There was no such thing on Hawk's face; he maintained the stony definite stare he had held when he had run into the man. "I can take him to the proper authorities, after I get my fruit back." The vendor shook his head "thieving little bastards, if I had the means I'd capture every last one of them, a nice colony like this doesn't need this kind of filth ruining our beautiful colony." The man looked at Hawk again then at the vendor

"I would appreciate if you didn't speak that way to my son" The vendor looked at the man in shock, so did Hawk, what was this guy up too?

"Son!?"

"Yes my son,"

"If he's your son sir" the man said with a sarcastic tone "then why does he feel the need to steal from good hard working folks?"

"He's only a child and children make mistakes, I turned away from him for a second and he got away from me. I apologize for any in convince he may have caused you, I can assure you I will deal with him." Now Hawk was more then a little confused and a little scared even though he didn't let this show on his face, he maintained his defiant look determined not to give his emotions away. He had learned very quickly after living on the streets for 2 years if you let others know how your feeling you're more venerable and won't last very long on the streets. Lucky for Hawk he was excellent at this poker face as his father had called it. The man looked down at Hawk "give the vendor back his fruit," at first Hawk refused the man leaned down out of the vendors hearing and whispered "don't be afraid trust me kid,"

Hawk had also learned quickly not to trust anyone that the only one you could trust on the streets was yourself. But he was also a pretty good judge of people and for some reason felt he could trust this guy. So slowly and reluctantly he held the fruit out to the vendor.

"I can't take that back," the vendor said rudely "who knows what diseases your son spread to it." His voice dripping with sarcasm when he said the word son, it was apparent the vendor still didn't believe the man's story about Hawk being his son. He knocked the fruit out of Hawk's small arms and they hit the ground, the orange splattered when it landed on the cement and the apples rolled away.

Hawk watched this and felt his stomach growl even louder then before knowing that he had been so close to getting food and now not only was he not going to have the sweet fruit, but he was probably going to an orphanage or jail. He held back a sniffle as he bit his bottom lip, it was all he could do not to start crying out of desperation.

"Well I'll be happy to pay for the fruit," the man said, the vendor glared at Hawk once more as the man handed him money for the fruit and walked off back towards his stand. This entire time the man hadn't let go of Hawk's raggedy shirt. The crowd that had been watching the scene unfold now began to part leaving the man and Hawk standing there. "That was pretty smooth kid, I'm impressed," Hawk looked up at the man quickly, confused as to what he was talking about. "I've never seen someone your age with such skills, you got a name?" Hawk stared at the man for a moment

"Lemme go," he said loudly

"Lemme go…that's an interesting name,

"Lemme go you sonuvbitch."

"Oo you've got a mouth on you dontcha? That sounds like a plan I let you go, you go off try stealing again, panic and get caught. What do you think will happen to you if you go off on your own."

"I've been doin just fine without any help." Hawk retorted "now lemme go!"

"Look kid just trust me on this, just come with me I promise I won't hurt you." Hawk thought this over for a moment

"All right but I don't trust you," They started walking down the crowded street and the man kept his hold on Hawk's shirt they walked to another vendor

"Whatcha hungry for kid?" Hawk looked at the man in shock "come on I know your hungry, look at you your skin and bones." Hawk pointed at the cookies that lined the table the man smiled and laughed "Cookies sound good," once he paid for the cookies and a bottle of water he handed the cookie to Hawk, who took it and slowly bit into it savoring every little bite even still he made the cookie disappear within a couple bites. "So do you trust me now?" Hawk nodded

"I guess," the man nodded

"Well that's better then a solid no," he led Hawk over to a table and gestured for him to sit down and handed him a bottle of water. "So kid you got a name?" Hawk sipped the water and didn't answer "ah don't trust me enough with that huh?" he paused "well my names Rock, kid have you ever heard of the Rats?" Hawk nodded, who hadn't, they where infamous around the colonies a group of thieves, young and old who where more like a family then a band of thieves. "Well I'm the leader and I'll be straight with you, I watched you swipe that fruit, you definitely would have gotten away with it had you not panicked and run. I've got a good eye for spotting good thieves and kid I'll be honest you've got the makings to be a great one."

"Me?"

"Yea you, with some training you could be one of if not the best. I told you I've never seen anyone your age with such skills. Not many twice your age are that good. So I've got a proposition for ya,"

"A what?"

"A proposition an offer," Hawk nodded "I can take you to our base and you can enroll in my school, if your as good as I think you are then you'll graduate from being a mouse too a Rat. So whatcha say kid you with me?" Hawk thought about it for a moment "or if you prefer I can leave you here on this poor excuse for a colony where you can slide by on swiping skills and eventually get caught." Quickly Hawk nodded

"Ok,"

"Ok what?"

"I'll go with ya,"

"So you gonna tell me your name,"

"Hawk…my name is Hawk."

"Hawk huh? Well Hawk your about to begin a new chapter of your life, whatever your past was its just that in the past." Hawk nodded, Rock looked at Hawk as they started walking, he sighed and grinned, then reached down and picked Hawk up "come on pal lets get you cleaned up, can't start school looking like that." Hawk smiled his first smile in a long time as Rock carried him through the marketplace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi my names Ty what's your name?" Hawk was totally taken aback by the boy standing in front of him. Taller then himself, but about the same age, Ty had an aura about him that screamed total goofball. His clothes where in better shape then Hawk's, but he too was skin and bones he had clearly been living on the streets to survive, just like Hawk. His voice was happy and full of life and every word that came out of his mouth was spoken fast.

"Hawk," Hawk answered shyly

"Hawk? Like the bird?" Hawk nodded

"Uh huh,"

"I like that, I've never met someone named for a bird 'fore, wanna meet my sister? She likes birds,"

"I'm not a bird!" Hawk said forcefully, instead Ty didn't answer to his forcefulness, he grinned wide and took Hawk's hand

"Come on!" he exclaimed and dragged the smaller boy through the crowd, a girl that looked a little like Ty was sitting in a corner drinking juice. "Terr lookie this, this is Hawk, you know like the bird," Terr looked up at Hawk and cocked her head

"Hi," she said shyly

"'lo," Hawk answered, she looked at him again and held out her juice

"You thirsty?" he nodded and took the cup and drank, he hadn't had juice in a loooong time and it felt so good going down his dry throat that before he knew it he had finished the entire cup. He looked at the girl sheepishly

"Sorry," he said handing the cup back to her, "I can get you 'nother one,"

"Its ok, I was finished with it anyways." Hawk grinned wide at Terr, and then at Ty, he had friends, his first friends ever things couldn't get any better.

End Flash Back

"Hey I think he's comin' too, hey kid you ok?" Hawk blinked and slowly opened his eyes. Duo was standing over him patting his forehead with a wet cloth. "Have a nice sleep sunshine?" Hawk groaned and rubbed his head

"Where's Phantom?"

"Don't worry your Gundam's safe see?" Duo helped Hawk sit up; through a window he could see Phantom standing next to two other Gundam's one of which was the one he had helped beat the Oz mobile suits.

"Is that your Gundam?" Duo nodded

"Deathscythe,"

"Deathscythe," Hawk repeated "what 'bout the other one?"

"That's mine, Sandrock," another voice said Hawk's head jerked towards the new voice, it was the blonde haired guy, "my name is Quatra Rebarba Winner," Hawk looked at Quatra, Winner…why'd that name sound so familiar

"Winner?" Quatra nodded

"Ok kid, you've got some explaining to do," Duo said Hawk tried to push himself up a little more and pain shot through his whole body, "you know you better take it easy, your really lucky your not more seriously hurt you could be dead right now."

"Not like I haven't had a brush with death 'fore," Hawk muttered clutching his ribs.

"Ok so what's your name?" Duo asked as Quatra helped Hawk sit up better.

"Hawk, Hawk Miller,"

"Miller?" Quatra said looking at Hawk curiously,

"Yeah," Duo looked from Hawk to Quatra then shook his head

"Ok where the hell did you get a Gundam?" Hawk took a deep breath before answering,

"That's kinda a long story,"'

"We've got time pal, plenty of time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

So good chapter? I hope it was…sorry it was so long, I wanna hear from people! Flames not accepted ok? But constructive criticism is always welcome…Later!

(Bows)

Sharpsnout


End file.
